


Power Dynamics

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Gen, Power Dynamics, Sentinel Bingo Card
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 01:59:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14033688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: A very simple way of how the guys look at who is in charge.Sentinel BingoPrompt: Power Dynamics





	Power Dynamics

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/powerdynamics_zpsaibpmbmp.png.html)


End file.
